


Music of the Night (Phantom/Erik x Reader)

by jay_the_lost_girl_1618 (orphan_account)



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, poto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jay_the_lost_girl_1618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his Angel of Music, Erik meets another girl whose voice has potential to create the music of the night once more. Though there is one thing that is wrong of course, she's related to Raoul...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. o n e

**Author's Note:**

> **yes, the other phantoms sang well too... But Gerard Butler will forever be my ideal phantom/Erik!**

_"Christine..._ _that's_ _all_ _I_ _ask_ _of_ _..."_  
|  
|  
|  
|  
A dark figure sat on a bench that was near a cliff, far from Paris. The figure watched as the sun rose from the sky. The light shone upon it, revealing that the shape was a man. On one side of his face there was beauty but the other showed a deformation that used to hide behind a mask... His mask... The man brought his hand up to where a white mask used to be, fitted on the hideous side of his face perfectly, creating the rest of his face somewhat. Would he still need it? No.. He plans on hiding anyways, as usual. In his other hand an object glistened from the sun, a ring. The ring that would have went to a beautiful young lady... but... She went to start a life with another man.  
Before, it felt nice not having to wear his mask, letting the monstrosity breathe for once. But he forgot how much it kind of burned when its flesh met with a light as bright as the sunlight. Maybe he should have his mask once again... He stood and brought his hood over his head to head back to the city. Those imbeciles most likely gave up on finding him, the Phantom of the Opera. Oh, did I fail to mention that this was in Erik Destler's point of view at the moment? Sorry.  
The streets were empty at this time of day but not for long... He picked up his pace to the Opera Populaire, his old home now. Maybe one day he will be able to come back to his artistic domain.  
The now burnt down opera house was coming into view and just as he was about to run up to it, something made him freeze in his tracks. Music sounded from afar, a voice that belonged to a female for sure... It sounded like the woman he loved, Christine. Why would she be here still? He needed to find this muse, the woman behind a voice so enchanting... But he remained still for he did need a mask... He shouldn't take too long to just get a peek? Right? He decided to go search for the owner of a voice with potential to become something more. It took a few minutes and him bringing his hood over his face more for people began to come out which made it a bit harder to find the singing lady. But as he turned his head he found her, sitting on the steps of a shoppe. He took a good look at her, not making himself as noticeable... She was as beautiful as her voice... She owned h/l, h/c hair put in a side braid, e/c eyes and soft lips that were so gentle as the pleasant sound they projected. He snapped out of his thoughts for someone bumped into him. He kept his head low and went his way, muttering an apology.


	2. t w o

His lair had no trace of a person's presence though it was clearly raided... Music stands and candle holders knocked over, sheet music spread all over the floor. He kneeled down to pick up a sheet of the music he has written, it was a song that he had wanted to work on with Christine... Erik sighed and stood, folding the paper and putting it in his cloak pocket. He went further in his lair to where his music box and mask surprisingly stayed put, untouched. He slowly sat down in front of the two items and looked around cautiously before winding up the box just enough for its song to play through. The party tune played softly and echoed quietly throughout the room. Erik grabbed his mask and carefully put it back on over the hideous, infected side of his face.  
 _"_ _Masquerade_ _..._ _Paper_ _faces_ _on_ _parade_ _..._ _Masquerade_ _,_ _hide_ _your_ _face_ _so_ _the_ _world_ _will_ _never_ _find_ _you_ _.~"_ He sang once more as he did earlier, this time with a small smile on his lips. He then stood as the music stopped and went to where his wigs were, finding the mannequin head was tipped over. Though the sleek, black wig remained somewhat neat besides the fact it was on its side. He looked the same as he always did before the events of earlier happened. His "hair" slicked back, away from his face, the white mask which hid his imperfections and the cape which made him more mysterious as ever.   
He soon left the undergrounds of the burnt down opera house for good, at least for now...   
Back on the streets of Paris, through the back roads, Erik made his way to a park that was surprisingly lonesome from anyone's presence. He sat on a bench that was facing towards the gated garden, his back facing the entrance of the empty park.  
 _"_ _The_ _tears_ _she_ _had_ _shed_ _of_ _my_ _fate_ _..._ _Grew_ _cold_ _and_ _took_ _her_ _from_ _me~_ _"_ He sang quietly, his eyes beginning to water. "She could have belonged to me..." A sudden voice made him snap out of his thoughts...  
 _"_ _Think_ _of_ _me_ _..._ _Think_ _of_ _me_ _fondly_ _..."_  
That voice... He sat up and looked around to find the same girl from earlier. She walked through the park alone, oblivious of his presence.   
_"_ _When_ _we've_ _said_ _goodbye_ _..."_ She sang softly, looking at the many roses and tulips that were beginning to bloom. He pulled his hood over his head and faced forward, trying to not draw any attention to him.  
She kept singing,  
 _"_ _Remember_ _me_ _,_ _once_ _in_ _a_ _while_ _.._ _Please_ _promise_ _me_ _you'll_ _try_ _..."_  
Erik grew tense, she was growing closer to his location... What should he do? He couldn't be seen...   
She made her way back to the main path in the park, heading towards the back of the area.  
 _"_ _When_ _you_ _find_ _that_ _,_ _once_ _again_ _,_ _you_ _long_ _..._ _To_ _take_ _your_ _heart_ _back_ _and_ _be_ _free_ _..._ _If_ _you_ _ever_ _find_ _a_ _moment~"_ Looking away from the gardens her eyes came upon him. He kept his head lowered as sweat beaded up on his forehead.. If she began to scream about him being the phantom, he would make a run for it. He was getting ready to run too. But she surprised him...  
"Oh, hello sir." She said with a gentle smile, a faint blush seen for she seemed embarrassed. No matter what he kept his head lowered.  
Confused on why he didn't respond, she cautiously came up to him, "Monsieur? Are you alright?"  
He bit his lip but decided to respond, hoping that would shake her off.  
"Yes, I am dear..."  
It didn't work, she sat next to him, trying to see his face. "Why must you cover your face, sir?"  
For one who held a beautiful voice, she was too curious. In fact, possibly nosy... But he gave in slightly and looked over at her, his left profile was the only part of him she could see.  
"It's a bit chilly, especially since it's spring..." He tried to change the subject, possibly she'll get a hint from what he said next, "Why must a young lady like you be out here alone?"

His face from what she saw was beautiful... Why must he hide the rest? What was on the other side?  
"I, um.. I usually go out for walks in the mornings, Monsieur..." She attempted to see the other side of his face but he turned it away from her, not allowing her to see it. She gave up.  
"What's your name?" Sure her cousin warned her to be careful around strangers and not to talk to them but she was very social. Possibly _too_ social.   
The man hesitated before answering, "Erik... Yours, madame?"  
Even though the man seemed very strange, something about him made her feel comfortable to share at least her name, "Y/N."


End file.
